Virtual Nightmares
by Shadow-Jones
Summary: AU. Arthur was at a complete loss on what to do. He just wanted to finish this stupid school project early but fate is a cruel mistress to good people. Now Arthur is trapped and the only way to escape his virtual nightmare is to beat the game, unfortunately this task has never been done before. Oh and if he loses the game the consequences will be quite... lethal.


_A/N: I have returned! I finally decided to try another idea out. Hopefully this will be much better than my first try. I plan to one day go back and either edit the chapters I posted or even write up a similar plot. Of course, this is all for another day. I don't wish to ramble on any more than I already have! I hope everyone enjoys this new idea! _

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own or claim to own "Hetalia"._

* * *

**Ch.1- Game Start!**

"My new game has finally come, Arthur. I promise to start on our work soon but I wish to play at least one level. If you don't mind anyway."

Arthur sighed and glanced over at his unusually giddy friend. He had known Kiku a long while but it was still surprising when the, most often reserved, boy was excited. Arthur let out a frustrated breath, keeping pace with his friend as they continued toward the other's house. They had been assigned a group project in their chemistry class that would be due at the end of winter vacation; which was starting just that day. Arthur had intended to tackle the project within the first week of the break. Kiku, of course, now had other plans.

"Honestly, can't your game wait a few more hours? I really want to start on this project…" Arthur grumbled, adjusting the strap on his backpack.

Kiku gave him a pleading look, holding the case to said game in his hands. "Only ten minutes, it is all I am asking. Just ten minutes," he mumbled softly.

Arthur rubbed his head, brushing back sandy blonde hair. If it had been anyone else then he would have argued further. Unfortunately, this was Arthur's best friend. The Japanese boy had become his fast friend when they were younger, sticking by him throughout middle school until now, their third year of high school. "Blast it, fine. Ten minutes then we can get started," he gave in.

Kiku offered him a small smile, eyes brightening slightly. He picked up his pace a bit, eager to return home.

Arthur followed just behind him, muttering complaints about going too fast.

It was only a short distance to Kiku's home from there, the two friends reaching it in five minutes. Kiku's house was rather simple; the only thing standing out was the traditional Japanese style roof that his parents had probably paid a small fortune for. Arthur had been surprised when he'd first seen it all those years ago, confused as to why they would want such a thing. Kiku's response was that it reminded his parents of their home country; something they longed to return to someday when their son was old enough to live on his own.

Arthur waited while Kiku unlocked the front door. The house was likely empty during this time, too early for his parents to be home from their jobs. The inside of the place was homey and Arthur could relax once inside.

"This way, Arthur." Kiku called, making for the living room, as though Arthur didn't know where it was. The two had been friends for such a long time now that Arthur almost felt at home in Kiku's house, almost.

"… I'm coming." He followed after Kiku moments after. By the time Arthur got to the room, Kiku had already set up the game. His friend was sitting in front of the television, patting the spot beside him.

Kiku gave him a sidelong glance, smile still in place though it was small. "Thank you for being patient with me, Arthur."

The Brit settled down beside him and started to take out some of the papers from his backpack. "Yes, well I am going to start working now. You have ten minutes..." He knew he was being a bit grumpy and would just let the other play his game in peace for the moment.

Kiku looked guilty for a brief moment before the screen lit up, the introduction of the game starting and his attention was torn from Arthur. The other glanced up in mild curiosity, which he would deny if asked.

"What is this preposterous game supposed to even be about anyway?" he inquired, trying to sound uninterested. The screen before him was flashing through multiple images that displayed many different settings. Arthur honestly couldn't even keep up with it.

Kiku, almost in a trance, didn't break his gaze from the screen when he answered. "It is about-" He was cut short when the screen suddenly went black, along with any other lights in the room. Kiku muttered under his breath unhappily. "Excuse me for a moment, Arthur, I think the fuse has been blown out."

Arthur sat dumbfounded, still curious. "I suppose that means your game will have to wait?"

Kiku shook his head quickly, standing up again. "I simply have to go and check the box, I will be right back." He bowed slightly in apology before slipping from the room, his footsteps echoing as he made his way out of the house.

"Guess I'll wait here then," Arthur grumbled, looking back down at his papers. He was in the middle of designing an outline for their project when the power returned. He looked up at the television where the game had reset and was going through the introduction again. Not wanting to listen to what he deemed nonsense, Arthur reached over and pressed a button on the controller that was beside him.

The screen image changed, a small symbol floating in the middle of it. The logo flashed and the words _press start _glowed beneath it.

Arthur waited a moment for Kiku to come back before curiosity got the better of him. He opted not to actually begin the gameplay but rather just click the button and see what happened next. The Brit reached over and picked up the controller and pressed the indicated button.

_Pick your avatar! _A bubbly voice instructed before the choices of what could be picked popped up. There was a selection of characters, each with a name and stats beneath their picture.

Arthur looked at the choices, somewhat amused by them. None of the characters seemed very interesting, in fact they looked like regular people. The first selection to pop up was male character with slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes. His name was floating just below his picture.

_Ludwig __Beilschmidt_

His stats were fairly useful: strength, endurance, and authority. Arthur found the character to be almost creepy, realistic enough where he could have been someone at Arthur's school. He continued to look through the avatar choices with little interest. He would admit that even though he found them rather boring, each was unique in their own way.

"It must not be a bad game if Kiku wanted it." Arthur talked aloud to himself, still holding the controller. Kiku was usually a good judge of games, Arthur even interested in a few of his past selections. He moved to set down the controller when the device started to vibrate. The screen before Arthur flashed several different colors before blurring and going black a moment before turning back on. "What in the… bloody game must be broken," he said uncertainly, wishing Kiku would come back. He suddenly felt… unsafe but could not figure out why.

_Player 1 Selected! Game Start! Game Start! Good luck player! _The voice chimed from the television, catching Arthur off guard.

"I didn't pick any character!" Arthur shouted on impulse. He didn't even have time to feel silly for yelling at an inanimate object before a bright light blinded him which was accompanied by a loud noise that left his ears ringing, everything fading to black for Arthur a moment after.

When Kiku returned minutes after, power restored; an empty room greeted him. Arthur's things were still where he had been sitting but said Brit was nowhere to be found. Kiku called for his friend, unaware that he would never get an answer.


End file.
